Escucha a tu corazón
by Vicoosa
Summary: Spencer Wright, un chico aspirante a cineasta recibe la mudanza de un chico aspirante a estrella de rock, Baruch Cohen, que no está pasando por la mejor etapa de su vida. ¿Qué situaciones surgirán entre ellos?


_Spencer Wright, un chico aspirante a cineasta recibe la mudanza de un chico aspirante a estrella de rock, Baruch Cohen. ¿Qué situaciones surgirán entre ellos? _

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_Contenido de Slash (chico x chico), Alternative Universe; AU, un poco de Angst y Lemon._

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_La serie "Dude, that's my ghost" ni los personajes me pertenecen. Únicamente esta historia, que es producto de mi alocada mente. _

_**PAREJA:**_

_Billy Joe Cobra x Spencer Wright; Ectofeature._

_**COMENTARIO:**_

_Me__ obsesione hace__ poco con esta caricatura así que decidí hacer un fanfic dedicada a ella ¡espero sea de su agrado! Dedicado a todos los amantes de esta pareja._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

**UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE.**

—¡Perfecto! Solo unas tomas más y quedará terminada mi película!— Mencionó un chico castaño, que se encontraba frente de una videocámara y frente de está, todo un pequeño set hecho con títeres.

Spencer Wright, un chico de 14 años aspirante a cineasta, realizaba una película para ganar un concurso bastante importante para él. Habían pasado meses desde que había empezado a grabar y la fecha límite del concurso se aproximaba. Estaba por terminar, cuando un golpe en su puerta lo distrajo logrando que el títere principal cayera y destrozará mitad del set. Furioso, miro en dirección a la puerta para ver al causante de aquella atrocidad, quien no era más que su hermana.

—SPENCER, mamá dijo que quiere vernos a los dos apenas llegué del Aeropuerto. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos.— La menor se colocó en el marco de la puerta mirando de reojo el trabajo de su hermano.

—JESSICA.— Respondió el mencionado.— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto y menos cuando sabes que estoy haciendo una película?—

—Por mí, nunca entraría a este lugar. Pero mamá dijo que tenía que avisarte aún si eso costaba tu carrera de cineasta.— Claro que aquellas palabras dichas por la chica eran con completo sarcasmo e iban acompañadas de una gran sonrisa en su rostro por tener la oportunidad de molestar a su hermano.

—Bien, lo que digas, cuando mamá llegué bajaré contigo a recibirla.— Finalizó el castaño, soltando en el proceso un bufido.

—¡Ese es mi hermano!— Nuevamente se burló la menor, mientras daba otro portazo para retirarse finalmente.

Reanudó su tarea, volviendo a colocar el títere principal en su posición y agradeciendo en los idiomas que conocía el haber puesto marcas específicas por si algún accidente como el ocurrido hace unos momentos, sucedía. Pasados tan solo unos minutos, pudo escuchar el claxon desde la calle sabiendo que se trataba de su madre. Revisó con la mirada que su trabajo estuviera en el lugar exacto para continuar con sus tomas más tarde y se dio media vuelta para mirarse en el espejo, revisando su peinado y su ropa misma pues sabía que su madre estaba obsesionada con el cuidado personal y no lo dejaría andar libremente por la casa si tenía un cabello de punta, por más pequeño que fuera.

Su madre, Jane, hace unos días había realizado un viaje de emergencia tal y como ella lo había llamado. Fue pura casualidad del chico el oír la conversación que su madre estaba manteniendo por teléfono horas antes de que saliera en aquel viaje, mirando las expresiones que la mayor mantenía en el rostro sabiendo que fuera lo que le estuvieran diciendo al otro lado del auricular, no era nada bueno. Aparte de haber mencionado que era un viaje de emergencia, dijo que se trataba de una muy buena amiga suya por lo que debía irse. Ni siquiera dejó a su padre acompañarla, salvo hasta el punto en que abordaba el avión. Y, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba preocupado por su madre por lo que el escuchar el claxon del auto le reconfortaba de una manera increíble, pensando que todo estaba bien.

O eso es lo que quería pensar.

Ni siquiera imaginaba lo que se vendría.

Bajo las escaleras, después de encontrarse con su hermana en el pasillo la cual continuó burlándose de su película y de paso también de su propia persona y como siempre, la ignoró. Se encontraron en cuestión de segundos en el recibidor para ver a su padre atravesar la puerta principal con muchas ¡montones! de maletas, después a su madre y finalmente a un chico.

¡¿Un chico?! ¡Un chico que en su vida había visto! ¿Y de quien eran todas esas maletas?, se cuestionó el castaño.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, claramente sorprendidos por aquella sorpresa. Dejaron que su madre dejara las maletas que ella cargara y que los inspeccionara a los dos, a su aspecto específicamente y que comenzara a hablar.

—¡Qué bueno es estar de vuelta! ¿Te gusta?— Aquella pregunta iba dirigida al chico que venía detrás de ella que solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Me alegro mucho que sea de tu agrado. ¡Estoy de vueltas, niños! Y, quiero darles un anuncio importante.— Para este momento hasta su padre se encontraba al lado de su madre y el chico solo se mantenía detrás de ellos.

—Vamos, Baruch ¡no seas tímido! — Dijo su padre al tiempo que obligaba al mencionado a abrirse paso entre los dos progenitores y se colocaba frente de los dos hermanos.

—Niños, él es Baruch Cohen y se mudará con nosotros. Espero sean agradables con él, no está pasando por la mejor situación de todas. Ahora, ustedes también preséntense.— Habló la mayor, esperando que sus dos hijos pasaran al frente para saludar al chico.

Su hermana no tardó en colocarse al frente y extender la mano para saludar al recién llegado, sin embargo él no estrechó la mano sino solo bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros susurrando un suave "hola", a pesar de esto su hermana siguió con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Hola Baruch! Soy Jessica Wright, un gusto conocerte.— La menor dio un paso hacia atrás después de presentarse y ahora las miradas se colocaron en el castaño quien dio un rápido repaso a sus familiares y finalmente al chico.

Calculaba que tenía 18 años, de pelo negro, ojos café oscuro que rozaban en el mismo tono de su cabello y alto comparado con él. Se acercó y también le extendió la mano, tal y como lo pensó la rechazó al igual que hizo con su hermana sin embargo no le saludó simplemente obtuvo una mirada, fría, directa, de su parte.

—Hola, Spencer Wreight, espero nos llevemos bien.— Se encogió de hombros aún con esa mirada tan directa sobre él para después suspirar en el momento en que esté la desvió y solo afirmó con otro movimiento de cabeza. Después de haber visto aquellas presentaciones, Jane tomó del brazo a su esposo para que comenzaran a llevar las maletas al cuarto que sería propiedad del nuevo integrante.

—Me alegra que ya los hayas conocido, Baruch, después de todo te platiqué mucho de mis hijos en el camino, sé que te llevarás bien con Spencer deben de tener algún gusto en común.— Finalizó la mayor, al tiempo que la mudanza de las maletas del recibidor hacía la habitación comenzó liderada por su padre quien subía las escaleras con entusiasmo para al final terminar totalmente exhausto en el momento en que terminó de subirlas.

La familia rió al verlo así, sin embargo el único que no río fue Baruch quien solo vio aquello y bajó la mirada. Spencer se dio cuenta de esto y le miro por varios segundos, sintiendo que debía hacer algo al respecto, por eso le tomó del brazo con cuidado y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero en el momento en que lo hizo el contrario le fulminó con la mirada y se apartó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y avanzando para ayudar con sus propias maletas. El menor se había quedado con la mano alzada y recuperándose de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Cerró el puño, pues inclusive lo tenía abierto y dio un suspiro mientras rodaba la mirada.

Si aquella iba a ser su relación, iba a ser difícil.

Solo esperaba que mejorará y si era pronto, mucho mejor.


End file.
